BanKag Drabbles
by Sqiggles
Summary: Death... love... rebirth. It's all the same right? Then why can't someone be brought back to life and be allowed to live freely? Why does that person have to feel so much pain? I want to make it go away. I will. Becasue I love him.
1. Hair

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

**Important:** **Sentences in bold are when someone are speaking. **

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Important:** He refers to Bankotsu while She refers to Kagome.

**Hair **

(A/N- 'Cause I like Bankotsu's hair. XD)

**BanKag Drabbles

* * *

**

She sighed softly, absentmindedly playing with the hair of the male in front of her. She was lost in thought and didn't realize what she was doing until he spoke up,

**"What are you doing?"**

He turned to look at her. She snapped back into reality and blushed, embarrassed at what she had been doing and who she had been doing it to.

**"I'm sorry,"**

Before she had time to really think about it she said what she was thinking,

**"I just wanted to see if it was really as soft as it looked."**

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, turning back around so that his back rested against the boulder that she was sitting on.

**"Fine but I get to play with yours next."

* * *

(A/N- Is this considered fluff? I've never written it before and I've got no clue what it is so... feels stupid**

Anyway to be updated when I can. BankotsuKagome is my newest Inuyasha favorite couple.

Btw if this seems stupid then sorry... inspiration's an odd thing, striking at 6am that is. )

_I hope that you liked it,_

**Sqiggles**


	2. Cute

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Inu or the Yasha.

Sorry if anyone's OOC.

Key:

'_Thinking'_

"**Speaking."**

Actions

**Titles**

"**Cute"**

BanKag Drabbles

* * *

Kagome stumbled, tripped, and quickly crawled backwards to the Sacred Tree. 

"**You're Inuyasha's wench,"** Bankotsu stated, leveling his Banryuu at her neck, **"Give me one reason why I should spare you life," **

"**I, um,"** Kagome spluttered and then without thinking she blurted out, **"You're cute!"**

Banryuu faltered as Bankotsu looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

'_Oh right, cute doesn't exist in this era,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"**Tell me more about this… cute,"** Bankotsu said, coming to sit next to her.

* * *

**Owari!**

….

Possibly

(A/N- To be or not to be continued, you tell me)

* * *

**A Ban for your Ryuu, the Review Answering Place-**

**sangotaku6-** Thank you, I'm very glad that you liked it.

**reki-sama-** Thanks. :D

**satsu-** I will, I'll write them as they come… which oddly enough seems to be at 6am (both of them) XD lol

**Black-rose23-** Thanks! I'm so happy that you liked it!

**xXRaiyneXx-** I'll try my very hardest to. I hope that I didn't disappoint with this chapter.

* * *

Sqiggles 


	3. Cute Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**"Cute" Part II**

**BanKag Drabbles

* * *

**

Kagome sputtered, once twice, before regaining herself.

"Cute is when ah um…"

Bankotsu looked at her before telling her, "Out with it wench,"

Kagome sighed, disliking the misuse of her name, or lack thereof.

"Cute is what you call someone that you really like,"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at this before raising a cocky smirk at her.

"So, you like me, huh?"

Kagome blushed, her blush growing as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Well in that case, you're "cute" too Kagome."

* * *

Owari

Ohhh look fluff from me... I think it counts as fluff. XD

* * *

And now to the Reviewers- 

**A Bow for your Arrow-**

**reki-sama-** Will do. Thanks for the reveiws!

**Black-rose23-** Thanks! Next one isn't that great though.

**satsu-** Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it. And that you thought it was cute! Your reveiew made me happy.

**sangotaku6-** I'm very honored that you liked this and that you would reveiw as well! Yes Kagome sure is smooth isn't she? joking Yup, Bankotsu's cute in that "I will kill you for calling me it but I know you can't resist me" sort of way. XD

**Corosi-** lol Thanks. And sorry about the shortness thing, I don't write long stories, though my writing is getting longer. And sorry but these probably won't be turned into a story. I write a lot of oneshots as OnireiKirara is finding out. XD I'll try to write a BanKag story for you though and I'm very honored to know that you would read if I did turn one of them into a story.

**anglepunkjeff-** No problem... isn't sure what you're thanking her for And I'll do as many drabbles as I can. I'm glad to be part of the BanKag authors.

* * *

PS- Thanks for all of the reviews, they made me happy.

Sqiggles


	4. Down the Well, Thanks a lot Bankotsu

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Down the Well, Thanks a lot Bankotsu**

**BanKag Drabbles**

**

* * *

**Kagome stood with one leg over the bone-eater's well about to go back to her time. 

"Yo Kagome!"

She looked up to see Bankotsu, leader of the seven, deadly assassin, ect., coming her way.

She swung her leg around so that she was sitting with both legs touching solid ground. Bankotsu walked closer and peered into the well.

"Looks deep."

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It is."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You suicidal?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I was in the area so I thought," Bankotsu said as he leaned against the well, and Kagome. Kagome lost her grip on the edge of the well and fell backwards.

"Ahhhh!"

"What I'm not that… Kagome? Where'd ya go?"

**

* * *

Owari**

Sorry not as fluffy as the other chapters. I hope that I didn't mess up too badly. I promise the next one will be better but I just wanted to get the "Kagome falling down a well thanks to her would-be-boyfriend" thing out there.

Sqiggles


	5. Of Tirades and Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Of Tirades and Kisses**

**BanKag Drabbles

* * *

**

"Oh Bankotsu you're the greatest! You're so hot! Will you be my boyfriend? Is that what you want me to say? Is it? Well it's not going to happen!"

Bankotsu gaped at the girl, all he had done was save her and insult Inuyasha.

"Bankotsu, Bankotsu..."

He continued to gape at her, mentally telling himself to never get her mad again.

"Wench..."

She huffed and walked over to him.

"My name isn't wench," She poked his chest. "It's Kagome, Ka-go-mfph!"

Her eyes widened in shock as Bankotsu kissed her, effectively ending her tirade.

As they parted they remained a mere inch apart.

"Ban... Bankotsu," she blushed. "Wh... What was that mfph!"

They parted for the second time.

"Wench... you talk too much, now," he pulled her closer, "Less talking, more kissing,"

She smiled as she nodded and moved in to do exactly what he had told her to.

* * *

**A Ka for your gome -onto the reviews- **

**Bankotsu-Lover**- It's confusing? ... I guess it's my writing style the storystarts in the middle of something instead of explaining how the people got there. Sorry. Anyway I'll try to make it longer but my muse decides the length for me... besides... I'm not that great with long stories. --''

**reki-sama**- Thanks! Though I haven't written any lemons, for this story at least. Though I do make a point to stay away from writing those considering I suck when I do. XD lol

**Ayome**- Thanks!

**satsu **(chapter 3)- Thanks!

Story: (is glomped)

**satsu **(chapter 4)- I'll try to update twice more often then. I don't think chapter 4 is that cute either. I just had to get it out of my system.

**Black-rose23**- I'm glad that you liked it. And thank you.

**sangotaku6 **(chapter 4)- I know so can I. Lol. Hyper's never a bad thing... except when it's your birthday and your families' there and you're bouncing off the walls. XD lol.

**sangotaku6 **(chapter 3)- Either a cherry or she invented a new shade of red. XD Yeah I'd be blushing a lot too. Lol. (Hands you reviving pack) No dieing on me now, even if it IS for Bankotsu. :P

**don't have a name yet**- Bankotsu is the one with the braid.

**Corosi**- Thanks! Not many people like short stories because they're too short and the person doesn't update fast enough. (falls in that category)

* * *

I hope that you all like this chapter too.

**Owari**

Sqiggles


	6. Together Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Our adventures... umm.. mom?**

**BanKag Drabbles**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi ran out of the well house, all but jumping for joy, thanks to a certain someone asking her to marry him.

"Mom!" She called as she opened the door with such force that it slammed into the wall.

"Can I get married?"

Her mom's hands slowly stopped drying the plate that she had been working on.

"What?"

Kagome smiled, a happier smile then she'd shown in quite some time.

"Can I get married? You know that I'm old enough to marry in the Feudal Era right?"

Her mom set the plate down and beamed at her daughter.

"So Inuyasha finally asked you to marry him?"

Kagome looked down, unsure of how to answer.

"No..."

"Is he a friend of Inuyasha's?"

"No..."

"Is he a half-demon like Inuyasha then?"

"No... actually he's a human like us, or should I say undead? He died one-hundred and some odd years ago and was brought back to life, kind of like Kikyo,"

Kagome's mom grabbed the chair, this was quite a bit to take in at one time.

"Oh! Kikyo is Inuyasha's first, and as far as I know, only love. I'm her reincarnation. She was killed fifty years ago when Naraku, he's the demon we're fighting, turned her and Inuyasha against one another,"

Her mom's world started to sway.

"I see,"

"Naraku brought back Bankotsu and the band of seven to kill us, and Bankotsu and I fell in love and now we want to get married. So can I?"

"Umm Mom?"

"Hey mom I'm home!"

"Souta! Call the ambulance! Mom's fainted!"

" ... and she never answered my question,"

* * *

Owari

* * *

Lalalalala- Reviews-

satsu- Sorry for it being confusing...I really don't know what happened though it was somewhere along the lines of Kagome gets attacked by demon- Bankotsu saves her and insults Inuyasha because he wasn't saving her instead- and then the fic.

reki-sama- Thanks! And I hope to have an update or two for you by tomorrow.

Black-rose23- Thanks! Yes... I took long enough to make them kiss though didn't I? lol

sangotaku6- Thanks... it really means a lot coming from you. loves your two ficsYeah... I wouldn't mind shutting up for hours at a time just for one of those.

Rose-chan- Thanks! I'm very happy that you like it! I will update as soon as I can. And thanks for the idea, I'll use it and dedicate the chapter to you.

* * *

Don't own don't sue.

Sqiggles

Thanks to all that review and have reviewed!


	7. Cat and Mouse

**Disclaimer**: I don't own so don't sue...

**Breif Summary**- He chases her because he knew that she would run.

**Rating**- K or K+ for this chapter

**BanKag Drabbles**

**Cat and Mouse**

(This chapter is for **Schwartz Stein**, if he even reads this fic.)

* * *

He chased her because he knew that she would run, it had always been that way and he thought that she was an idiot for doing this but he also knew that she would never stop. She couldn't allow herself to get close to him yet she had fallen for him non the less. She jumped into the well and a blue light surrounded her, it didn't matter to him, he knew she'd be back. He wasn't unsure of her like Inuyasha was, he didn't make her cry and then turn around and wonder if she'd even bother coming back.

He was right, she did return and when she did she sat beside him on the grass, handing him one of

the things that she called "chocolate" from "her time", whatever those were, but he knew that the brief time that they spent together would not last, he was her enemy after all. No, not hers, but Inuyasha's and that made them enemies as well.

And he was correct once more for as she heard the sound of the half-demon yelling she jumped up and ran, he didn't bother chasing her, the game could continue tomorrow. For now he'd just sit and relax, if they were lucky then she would be able to sneak away and they wouldn't have to play this game of cat and mouse any longer. It was stupid really, they shouldn't have been doing this, they were lovers but no one knew, not even Naraku.

Though the girl, Kikyo, that looked strangely like Kagome had found them together one day and he had thought that she'd looked oddly pleased, saying something about how she had known that they would both eventually betray the man that they had both cared for, and Bankotsu couldn't make heads or tails of why Kagome looked so sad after she had said that or what she had meant. He prided himself for not being as much of an idiot as Inuyasha but he still couldn't understand anything about what was happening when it came to the two of them, and he decided that he'd stop trying.

She approached him with more caution then normal and he realized that this was because of where they were.

"Follow me," she whispered, gesturing with her hand to follow.

He stood and she led him to a tree, the biggest one in the forest and he suddenly felt at peace. "This is the sacred tree, it's where I first met Inuyasha," he would have been a real idiot to miss the far away look in her eyes.

She shook her head.

"But I don't want to think about him when I come here, or anywhere for that matter. I want to think of... you," she said, whispering the last part.

"I'm sick of this game, I hate playing chase with you. I don't want to do this anymore, can't we be together without this game of cat and mouse?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was just waiting for you to ask,"

She sighed and leaned into the hug whispering, "Good," before closing her eyes and allowing the peaceful moment to overtake her.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Wow, that's all I can say. 34 reviews. I'm so happy! As a thanks I plan on a big update in the very near future. (As in like 8 chapters) I hope that this one makes sense, I wrote it when I was falling asleep. --'' Ah yes, the joys of 5am inspiration. XD lol

* * *

And to **Schwartz Stein**, my condolences on your past predicament. How anyone could do something like that is beyond me, how stupid could someone be. And I'm very sorry that I wasn't here to help, though I'm very glad that you got it taken care of. It just makes me want to... (famous temper flares up)

* * *

**Black-rose23**- Yup, quite a lot... if I told my mom that she'd probably faint too. Lol. Or not. And about if they are getting married well... you'll just have to wait and find out. I have more chapters for that particular piece planned. Oh and I'm changing the name for that piece to Together so if you see more of those then it's the continuations. And thanks so much for reviewing. Reviews make me happy. 

**Lady Ptera**- Thanks. :) I'm glad that you liked it.

**Rose-chan**- lol. I'm very very glad that you liked it, and don't worry about not knowing what to say, I normally do that too. XD

**reki-sama**- Thanks! Yes love and peace will ALWAYS prevail! They must!

**FormerAurora**- Wow, it's awesome... cool! Ah... I've no clue what a cannon and non-cannon pairing is but I can guess and thanks! I've been working on different ideas for the drabbles and sorry that it takes so long to post these, my mom's way strict about school. XD And yes, I know how you feel... I happen to like RenkotsuKagome as well... Blame it on OnireiKirara who suggested it when we were IMing each other in the first place. XD I'm joking, don't blame her.

**Sangotaku6**- Yay! You like it! I'll try my very hardest! And I must apologize for not reviewing your stories, I've been too lazy to, I promise that I will review every chapter here soon though.

**Corosi**- Thanks! Ah yes, fluff, actually it's my first fluff fic, ever. :) I'm glad that it gets such positive responses, the BanKag people sure are nice. :D And it's not really on hold, all of my stories are but I'm updating this one and To Be Deeper pretty reguarly, the others haven't been updated in months.

**Aya SL**- Updated, and I'm glad that you liked it.

* * *

And some news for you all, I've started a BanKag chapter fic, as in an actual story. I'll be posting chapter one shortly.

* * *

See you next fic, 

Sqiggles


	8. Self Pity and Accidents

**Disclaimer: **Okay, here it goes. Idon'townInuyashasoyou'dbestupidtosue.

**Key-**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Action, regular

**Rating: **All ages.

**Small summary: **Inuyasha and Bankotsu have a fight, Kagome, who was coming back from her time, gets involved and the unexpected happens.

**Dedications-** Rose-Chan- I'm still hoping that I got this right.

**BanKag Drabbles**

**Self pity and Accidents

* * *

**

"Today you die Inuyasha!" The leader of the Band of Seven said as he stepped out from behind a tree.

Inuyasha scoffed and glared at him before saying "Like I haven't heard_ that _before, why don't you try to follow through this time,"

Bankotsu smirked, taking Banryuu off of his shoulder and leveling it so that it faced Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome climbed out of the well with a huff. She sat on the edge of the well for a moment to catch her breath. It wasn't that the climb itself was that bad it was the extra fifty pounds on her back that made it a grueling feat. She hopped off the well and, humming a tune, grabbed her bike.

'_It's too nice to ride my bike today.'_

She set her backpack on her bike instead and pushed it toward the village while the wind played with her hair. She sighed and then gasped, her hands tightening on the pick handlebars of her bike.

'_I sense a sacred jewel shard.'_

-----------------------------------------------

"Ahhrrg!"

Banryuu met the Tetseiga with earth shattering force. Bankotsu and Inuyasha bent their knees as the ground crumbled around them. Inuyasha raised the Tetseiga and swung. The clash of metal hitting metal repeatedly was the only sound that could be heard. Inuyasha suddenly stopped mid-swing as a familiar scent entered his nose.

'_Kagome!'_

He jolted out of his thoughts as he brought the Tetseiga up to block an attack from Bankotsu.

"Are you thinking of the way you want to die?" He asked, smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'_I don't know why I'm even doing this.'_

Kagome pushed the branches of a bush out of her way.

'_I don't even have my bow and arrows to protect myself with and I've got no clue what I'm doing.'_

She snapped her head to the right where she had seen a flash of white clothing out of the corner of her eye. She saw bright red and then silver hair.

'_Inuyasha!'_

She took a better look at the person in white.

'_Bankotsu! What's he doing here?'_

The scrape of metal against metal drew her closer to the fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Get out of here!"

Bankostu's eyes snapped to the figure of the young girl.

'_Kagome? Why didn't I sense her?'_

He looked toward Inuyasha to find him distracted by the Miko.

"I've got you!"

He charged and at the last possible second Inuyasha brought his sword up to block his attack, throwing the manslayer backwards against a tree in the process.

"Agh!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh!"

Kagome put her hand up to block the strong wind from her face. When their swords had met, they had met with such power that a strong gust of wind had been the effect. She dug her feet into the dirt in the hopes of not moving any farther then she already had. The idea proved ineffective as she was sent flying into something nice and hard, but still soft. And whatever was touching her lips was so warm.

"Mfph! Mfph! Mfph mfph!"

She realized what had happened, she had just kissed somebody.

Crystal clear cerulean blue eyes opened and stared at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The dust cleared and Inuyasha looked at where Kagome had been, his eyes filled with worry as he saw that she was no longer there. He then looked toward where he had seen Bankotsu fly and his jaw clenched.

She. Was. Kissing. Him. Him!

He stormed over to them, grabbing Kagome and pulling her off of Bankotsu.

"Are you alright Kagome? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

He looked at the shell-shocked girl.

"Umm Kagome?"

He glared at the male not much older then the girl he was currently holding.

"What did you do to her?"

The still shocked Bankotsu did not answer but simply stared at the girl.

"I'm... alright Inuyasha," she answered before collapsing in a heap of self pity.

'_That was my first kiss too. Augh!'_

"Well... I didn't think the kiss was half-bad," Bankotsu said, smirking.

* * *

This has been a Sqiggles production with the characters from Inuyasha, not that I own them or anything. 


	9. Remembering and New Tricks

**Disclaimer-** Don't own, don't sue.

**Key-** "Talking"

Action, normal

**Rating for Chapter-** K+ or T because of hints of the s word. XD

**BanKag Drabbles**

**Remebering and New Tricks**

* * *

"Ah," Kagome sighed as she rolled out of bed, pulling on her clothes she walked outside. 

"He seems so grown up sometimes," she blushed remembering one of those times that had happened just a moment ago.

"But he's still so childish at others," she sighed again, shaking her head and walking forward.

"But at least he cares about me," she looked ahead, refusing to think about the other that had cared about her.

"And he respects my need to keep him in my heart, it was my fault after all… my fault that he died," a tear slipped down her face as a male walked behind her, unnoticed and unsensed.

He shook his head, his black colored braid waving side to side, he knew exactly who she was talking about. Inuyasha, his enemy, had died, not by the hands of Naraku but a lowly demon that had attacked him as he waited at the well for Kagome to return, it had been shortly after Naraku's defeat and he had still been weak. When she had come to him he had not complained, he could tell that she was hurting, and when she told him about Inuyasha's death he could tell that she felt responsible, though she looked like she had more then just the pain of his death weighing on her shoulders.

"I'm happy," she smiled, turning her face upward to the heavens. "And I'm certain that I made the right…"

"Crunch."

She whirled around, readying her bow and arrow in a split second.

"Your guard's still down, you need to train more," his usual smirk was in place, he was treading carefully so that what he was really feeling did not show.

"Bankotsu! I could have really hurt you!"

She threw her arms around him, pulling him to her and he, too surprised by her actions to speak, slowly placed both of his arms around her waist and held her closer.

"Stop blaming yourself, you didn't tell him to come wait by the well, you didn't tell him to…" he trailed off, not sure of what he was saying.

"I know Bankotsu, I wasn't really thinking about it… it hurts too much to. He was a dear friend and both he and…" she too trailed off, Bankotsu left wondering who she was talking about.

He put his face to her neck, breathing deeply and inhaling her scent.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go back to bed. I have a new trick to show you," he smirked again and she smiled, grabbing his hand and following him back inside.

Turns out old mercenaries can learn new tricks, and learn one he did.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!- 

Kage Youkai- Thanks!

Aya SL- Lol. Thanks. Yes, I seem to get my inspirations at 4-7am or in the shower. --'' Either way, it's weird.

FormerAurora- Thanks! And I

Bankostu-Lover- Thanks! Sorry it took so long. Updated.

reki-sama- Yup, that's where I got the idea from.Yup they will, and updated x2.

SangOtaku6- Lol. Cotton Candy! (runs off to buy some) lol. And I'll start reviewing this week. Updated x2.

Black-rose23- I'll put a rush on the chapters then. Work muse work! I'm joking, I'll have the next chapter of Together out by next week unless something major happens. Thanks, yup no more Cat and Mouse for them. Updated x2.

Rose-chan- No problem. Coming up. (hopes like heck that you meant accident kiss if not then I'll write something else for you)

Steven Kolt- Thanks, and I updated.

kawaii dark angel-Thanks, KDA. I've never really thought about crossover pairings myself.

DazedGal911- Lol, it's not really on hold. Besides theOn Hold thing will be taken off in a couple of weeks after my birthday. And I updated.

* * *

Thanks so muchfor all of the reviews! Chapters 1 and2 ofthe eight thatI promised are out. And the next 6 will becoming faster then I normally update. 

Sqiggles

PS- If anyone can guess who's name Kagome was about to say I'll make them a chapter.


	10. Sometimes She Remembers

**BanKag Drabbles**

By: Sqiggles

**Sometimes She Remembers**

(Aya SL- Yes, you're right. It was Kikyo. Please either email or review and tell me what you want for your drabble/oneshot. It does not have to be BanKag or even Inuyasha. Congrats.)

* * *

Sometimes she remembers him

But then she locks away her memories

Sometimes she dreams of him

But then she stops dreaming

Sometimes she wishes that he were still here

But she knows that it was necessary

Sometimes she asks herself what if?

But she knows it could never be

Sometimes she thinks about the kisses

But then she remembers that she'll never get one again and stops thinking

Sometimes it's painful for her to live

But then she thinks it would be even more painful to die

Sometimes she cries

But then she remembers that he told her not to

Sometimes she goes to visit his grave

Inside the pure base of Mount Hakurae where only Mikos and Priest and Monks may roam

She is a Miko of the highest order

Sometimes she pities herself

But others she thinks he would be proud

Sometimes she remembers how it felt when he held her

But then she realizes that he meant for those to last forever

And she does not cry

Not when she is so close to him

Because she thinks that he would be proud

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated sooner… Something happened in the family and I couldn't really find the time to write. 


	11. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Okay, here it goes. Idon'townInuyashasoyou'dbestupidtosue.

**Key-**

"Talking"

Action, regular

**Rating: **All ages.

**Small summary: **Inuyasha and Bankotsu have a fight, Kagome, who is waiting hears the news.

**BanKag Drabbles**

**Ban vs. Inu Goodbye **

* * *

Kagome waited patiently on a bolder at the entrance of Mount Hakurae for the news that she knew was coming. One of the two males that she cared about was not coming back to her, there was no way that one would let the other survive and more then likely the loser would kill himself if it came to that.

Inuyasha walked out, bloody, broken, tired, … alone.

Kagome sighed and stood up as he drew nearer.

"Inuyasha, are you hurt?"

Her hesitant voice rang out amongst the noises of the battlefield that had just been destroyed.

He looked down, a slightly pained look on his face before speaking.

"No, why would I let someone like him hurt me?"

Her smile caught him off guard.

She took a step forward before speaking again.

"So is he…"

Her hand reached out to touch the cut on his face as he flinched and pulled back slightly, not sure himself as to what had come over her.

He looked down again, the pained look growing clearer.

"I'm sorry Kagome… but there was just no way."

She smiled again before taking his hand.

"I know."

He stared at her.

"He wouldn't have been happy here… he wanted to be reunited with his comrades even if he had a chance to make a life with me."

She looked down sadly.

"It was his choice and I understand it. Thank you Inuyasha… you helped make him happy."

She turned away, hair flying in the breeze, her dress flying against her enlarged stomach that held the life that she had been speaking of.

"A Miko who has been tainted is just a girl Bankotsu! I don't care if I can't use my powers anymore! I would much rather lose my powers then lose you!"

The words had sounded so brave coming from her mouth then. She realized a short time later that he would always long for his brethren and there was no way to bring them back since the Sacred Jewel had been destroyed along with Naraku.

As it turns out, she had kept her powers and her son had inherited some of her traits.

* * *

**Owari**

Sorry, not replying to reveiws at current, I should start up again soon. I just don't have the time to now. But! Expect them soon. I hope that you liked the chapter!

Sqiggels


End file.
